Wolverine and the XMen: HELLIONS
by Emma.Jean.Scott
Summary: Emma has a new class to teach, and they are just little Hellions. Meanwhile, the Sentinels have an inside source! REVIEWS ARE WELCOME
1. Little Hellions

Extremely random mess. Made just because I was hyper…and listened to a certain song…and just saw wolverine and the x-men.

Emma's car drove threw the gates and into the garage. She parked her car beside the X-Van, and Logan's motorcycle, and exited her car. As she walked towards the door, she could hear laughter from the other room. Emma put her hands to her temples, and focused on the room a hallway away. Her eyes turned white, and Emma's face instantly turned into a frown. She then took her hands away, and slammed open the door, walking down the hallway.

"Kitty, I can't believe you found Emma's records! I mean, some of the songs here… they are ancient!" Bobby said between the laughs.

"I know! And this certain record is extremely unexpected to be in Emma's room!" Kitty said, placing a Record in her hand. She walked towards Emma's extremely dusty record player, and placed the record onto it. The music slowly started, and the song started to play.

Bobby and Kitty roared in laughter as soon as it got past it's short introduction.

_3,6,9  
The gooses drank wine  
the monkey chewed tobacco on the streetcar line  
the line broke  
the monkey got chocked  
and they all went to heaven in a little rowboat_.

Then, all a sudden, the door flew off its hinges at flied at Kitty. Kitty instantly turned in to her "Phase Mode", and the door flew threw her, smashing threw the window.

Emma stood at the Door Way, in full Diamond Form, glaring at Kitty and bobby, bu mostly Kitty.

"Now, children, if you had any manors, you would of knocked on my door, before entering," Emma slowly said, giving a fierce look to both of them.

"Yeh, we did, and no one answered, and we where…erm…worried? And Kitty phases threw to see if you where all right," Bobby said stuttering the whole way threw.

"THANKS!" Kitty screamed at him.

Emma turned back to human form and pushed her arms outwards, sending out a telepathic wave towards them.

Kitty instantly turned into Phase Mode, making her nearly immune to the pain; while Bobby didn't train enough to instantly turn to ice form, leaving him vulnerable. Bobby fell to the floor and was withering in pain within seconds.

"Emma, stop!" Kitty shouted towards Emma.

Emma then focused most of the Psychic Wave towards Kitty. It slowly started to grow on Kitty's mind, and she too writhed in pain. Emma then clicked her fingers, and they where unconscious.

Emma knelt down towards her childish "Team mates", and placed her hands on their fore heads. She then focused on their memories and erased them with ease.

Emma then walked over to her records, and placed them in a box, and put them in her wardrobe.

Kitty and Bobby awoke on a pile of clothes, on the floor, in Bobby's bedroom. Kitty was the first to speak.

"Wow. Do you even have a floor?" Kitty asked, staring at all the clothes "and boy, you change more than a girl!"

"Shut up! This is just clothes I haven't put in the wash for one, two, no three months,"

Kitty screamed and instantly jumped up, and landed on the air. This was a new thing Kitty learnt. By being Intangible, Kitty could walk threw and on molecules.

"Yeh, everyone gets that reaction. But you have to admit, it was cool"

"Laying on your rotting clothes? No, it wasn't cool at all!" Kitty said with a slight cocky tone.

"No, not that. Making Emma angry! I mean, when she gets angry, it can get funny, exciting, thrilling!" Bobby said, with happiness.

"Wow. You knew all those adjectives? I'm impressed Mr. Drake! But yes, I see where you are coming from. I mean, if we make Emma so angry, she practically will try to murder us, it'll be proven she's evil, and she'll be kicked off the team!" Kitty said, not even noticing Bobby's confused face.

"Err, no. That's not what I meant. I just want to get her angry so it'll be funny," Bobby said, really fast.

Kitty came over to him, and tried to tap his back, but instead pushed his organs forwards, and pulled them back. "Bobby, Bobby, Bobby. You are so simple minded, it's actually cute! Well it would be cute if you where a four year old," Kitty said. "And plus, we still get to have fun, while doing it," Kitty smiled to Bobby, and his face lightened up.

Emma walked threw the doors and entered the classroom, which held the new students that she was chosen to teach. Emma picked up a piece of chalk and turned towards the black board.

"There will be no foolishness in this class, no arrogance, you will be formal, you will use your powers for good, and you will call me Miss. Frost, and I WILL have order," Emma said, while writing on the board 'Miss. Frost'.

Emma turned towards her new students who where all trying to sneak out the classroom by any means necessary.

Emma focused on all the minds in her classroom, and telepathically made them come back and sit down.

"See? Order. It's not that hard," Emma said with a smirk on her face. She had already thought of a name for these group of people already; Hellions.

"Right, as none of you have no choice, we are going to learn about Mutant Genetics," Emma said when she turned back to the black board. She could feel a mind pulling away, disappearing, as if it was turning to sand.

Emma spun around angrily, but slightly panicked. She then saw a girl turning INTO sand. Emma grew even angrier, and took control of a mind in the classroom that could do basically anything she wanted with magic. The possessed body turned to the girl trying to slide out the door.

She waved her hand, and white energy surrounded the sand, by every grain, and placed it into a human shape. She then waved her other hand, and the sand slowly started to gains kin and organs. Emma then released the young girl, and telepathically put the other girl into 'detention'.

"Anyone else want to try and escape this lesson? Because I certainly want to escape teaching you all. Apart from this remarkable girl here," Emma said, staring at the body she controlled only seconds ago.

"What's your name?" Emma asked her.

"Magik" she responded with a strong Russian accent. She was clearly a shy girl and kept to her self.

"No, I meant your real name. Oh silly me, I forgot real names are for humans. Let me re-introduce myself," Emma said walking to the black board and rubbing out 'Miss. Frost'.

"The name is the White Queen,"


	2. Danger room

-2 days later-

Emma's students slowly walked into her classroom, for the third time of their lives. And like usual, Emma was late. Everyone always wondered where she was, and why she couldn't even be at her own classroom on time, but no one would dare ask and risk getting8 detentions.

The door swung open again, and Emma walked in. She started to walk from the back of the classroom, to the front, scanning her pupils' minds while doing so. She now remembered their names. She sat down at her desk, and started using the computer. Like her previous lessons, she telepathically asked the Cuckoo's if everyone was here, with the usual 'Yes'.

After Emma done her own version of the register, she turned around and stared at her pupils. "**How pathetic. They have already thought of code names! My lord, they think they are suddenly superheroes by just being here! Magik, Rockslide, X-23, Surge, Dust, Elixir and the Stepford Cuckoos. Well, I suppose the Cuckoo's are the best."**

"Today we are going to be working on developing a new area of your mind. Like muscles, they just take a bit of work. The secret? More psychic power. It's being able to relax and concentrate," Emma started, but she suddenly picked up brainwaves from half the class. "Well if you don't want to do it, you can all just go and work-out in the Danger Room," Emma said with a bit of frustration.

"But that's means Logan would be teaching us," said Surge. Obviously, X-23 and Rockslide didn't mind that.

"Oh no he won't," said Emma with a matter-of-fact tone. "Logan is currently away, and I am still your teacher as of now, so I would be instructing you,"

And with that, came a sigh of relief from 80% of the class.

"Yeh, we'll take the Danger Room, Ms. Frost," said Elixir.

"Very well, children. You will follow me in a behaved, orderly manor," Emma said, rising from her chair.

-The Danger Room-

The door to the control booth opened, and six of the children ran into it, and to the control panel.

"Exercise 616, Ultimatum!" shouted Rockslide and X-23. The Danger Room then formed into New York, and the students went into the lift, and entered the main part of the Danger Room.

Within seconds, half of the Buildings started to crumble, and a extremely loud sound was heard. The sky was blue, and yet, water was falling. Suddenly, the buildings in front of the students collapsed, and a Tsunami was raised above their heads.

In a split-second, the water Tsunami wave disappeared, as well as the surroundings.

Emma and the Cuckoos stepped into the control booth, and Emma pulled the mike down to her mouth.

"**do you all honestly expect to win a battle with a Tsunami with the training you have? Oh, please! Exercise 184, Basic Training"** Emma said into the Mike, and within seconds, flame-throwers, spinning blades, hoops, crushing walls and turrets appeared.

Surge ran forwards, and sent an electric blast towards the turrets. Her electric blasts went straight into the hole, and fired out of it as a laser mixed with electricity. Surge barely had a chance to move a finger before it hit her in her chest, and knocked her backwards. She slammed into a wall, and the floor under her fell apart. Surge tried to find something to hold onto, but she fell down into the darkness, and landed on the safety mat.

Rockslide charged towards the turret, but the walls beside him slammed into his hand. He used his strength to hold the wall like that, but he couldn't push them away. The Turret then started blasting at him, starting to make him loose his grip. "'23, I need you to take the turret out!" Rockslide shouted, and with that, X-23 jumped onto his shoulders and flew at the Turret. She suddenly made 2 adamantium-coated claws come out her knuckles, and another claw come out of each foot.

She landed on the turret, and began slashing at it, but to frequently receive electric shocks across her claws, and threw her skin. After she finished cutting them to pieces, the Turret exploded, and knocked her towards the flame-thrower, burning of half her skin, and with the pain, she was unable to fight. Rockslide couldn't hold it any longer, and his hands slipped, leaving the walls to crush into his head, knocking him out.

Dust turned into a pile of sand, flew threw some hoops and towards Rockslide, where she became solid again. "Santo, get up! Your in a load of danger!" She whispered, before turning back to sand. She then went under his body, and started to move him, as if he was being carried. The wall beside them, though, opened a hatch revealing a Hose. It then sprayed on Dust's form, turning it to mud.

"**Damn it, Emma! What have you done to her?!"** Elixir shouted up to Emma

"**It's the Danger Room, not me. And would Sooraya been able to survive a Tsunami? No. THAT would kill her, but the Danger Room has simply stunned her,"** Emma replied.

Elixir then ran to Sooraya's mud-like body, and touched it. It suddenly became sand like, but Sooraya was still unconscious. He then ran towards X-23, and touched her burnt back, healing most of her, but she was still too exhausted to fight. Just as Elixir turned around to check on Illyana, a metal bar swung down from the ceiling and hit him in the guts, and lifting him up while he was bent over it. He then changed his position to be holding onto it, but the bar suddenly became extremely hot. Elixirs hands started to have steam coming off, and he lost his grip. He fell down to the bottom of the Danger Room and landed near a spinning blade.

Magik looked around to see her fallen teammates, and started becoming stressed. She jumped into the air, and suddenly, a white glowing disc appeared under her feat. She then pulled a sword **out of her chest, **and threw it towards the hose. It broke it off with ease, and Magik waved her hand to the Flam-thrower. The sword followed her hand, and it cut it off, and swiftly returned back to her hand.

She then flew over to the crushing-walls, and pushed her hands forward. The pillars pushing the walls suddenly broke off, and the walls fitted back into their place. She turned around, only to see Elixir getting up, and the spinning-blades speeding towards him. "NO!"

Magik screamed, and the force of her scream cracked the walls and floor, and shattered the spinning-blades into dust. The protective glass on the booth smashed, and Emma quickly turned into her Diamond-Form, and crouched over the Cuckoo's, becoming their shield from the glass. The control-panel started to get electric flying around it, before it blew up, and launched Emma and the Cuckoo's threw the doors and into the corridor.

Magik looked around to see the destruction she done, but her vision become blurry, and she became dizzy. She walked over to Elixir, and helped him up, only to become unconscious, and fall backwards, dragging Elixir back down.

Emma walked into the destroyed Control-booth, and looked through the gap where the glass use to be, and starred down to the destroyed Danger Room

"Well… I like this one," Emma said with a smirk, before calling the other X-Men to help, and being scolded by Scott for not putting it on the 'Beginners' levels'.

"Well, Scott, you should have trained these children before I even came to this school! How will they learn to control their powers if they aren't trained? Just look at what Illyana done! What if that was in the middle of Manhattan? And YOU would be the one to blame for not teaching them!" Emma shouted in response to Scott, before storming off to Cerebro to "look for Jean", AKA, show her emoticons without anyone seeing.


	3. Eternal Love

**-The Next Day-**

The doors of the elevator opened, and Emma Frost stepped out. She looked around the corner, and tapped into her telepathy. She was meant to be in the infirmary, but she scanned the minds in there. She could only sense Illyana, Nori, Piotr, Kitty, Hank and Sooraya. Emma took a deep breath and walked towards the infirmary. The doors slid open, to show Piotr and Kitty sitting beside Illyana, who was asleep on the infirmary bed. Hanks was tending to Sooraya's injured back, since slamming into a wall, and falling 15ft can really hurt your back, even if you landed on a mattress.

Kitty turned her head towards Emma, and started running at her. Emma tried to get a telepathic grip on Kitty, but she was too late; Kitty was already in her Phase Mode. Kitty then started picking up speed and force, and left Emma barely a second to let Emma turn to diamond, before becoming solid again, and slamming her to the wall.

"You bitch! You fucking, evil bitch! You got Illyana injured! Why did you put them in the Danger Room when Logan wasn't around?! It wasn't even yours to use at that moment! At least if Logan was here, he would have stepped in!" Kitty yelled.

"You silly bint. If they didn't **beg** to use the Danger Room, do you think I would of took them? She **wanted** to use it, just like the rest of them. And it's pointless trying to make me feel guilty or sad in this form. I feel no sympathy while my Heart is Diamond," Emma responded.

"Your heart is **constantly** Diamond. You deserve to be in Illyana's spot," Kitty said, gritting her teeth. "You're lucky your organs are Diamond right now, otherwise they would be crushed and thrown on the floor. But wait. Surely I can still pull them out? Tell me, Emma; can you live without organs in **this** form?" Kitty said, suddenly plunging her hand into Emma's heart.

Piotr quickly rose and turned to Steel, and Hank charged at Kitty, and tackled her onto the floor.

"Kitty! Think about what you are doing! If you kill Emma, you will be kicked off this team, and sent back to your parents' house!" Hank shouted pinning her to the floor.

"I don't care! She should be the one kicked off this team! She can't even take care of students! She let her old students be captured, and some of them **killed**!" Kitty shouted at the top of her voice.

Emma just looked down to her, and simply said, "Cry me a river," before walking out the infirmary.

Surge was sat on the table, shocked so much that her mouth was open, and she was shaking. Hank released Kitty, and she phased through the floor, ran through the ground, and phased back up where her room was.

Piotr turned his skin back to flesh, and sat back down, and stared at Illyana, who just woke up, and sat herself up, and stared to her brother.

"Piotr, please don't be too hard on Ms. Frost. She's had a rough life, and this wasn't her fault. We begged to use the Danger Room," Illyana said, resting her head on her brothers' shoulder.

Outside of the infirmary, Emma, no longer coated in Diamond, held her hand to her face, and the tears spilled out of her eyes, and down her cheeks.

"Emma…" a voice said behind her.

Emma spun around to see Scott standing there, with pity spread all across his face.

"I don't want your pity, Scott, so you can just go shove it right up yo-," Emma started, but before she could finish, her lips when entwined with Scott's, and Scott puts his hands on her back. Emma felt such a rush, filling her with joy and guilt, love and hate, confusion and even more love. Both Emma or Scott could tell how long this lasted, and Scott didn't even know why he was doing this. He thought it could be pity, or general love, which started with dislike, then trusting, then friendship, then best friends, and now possibly lovers. He couldn't believe looking for Jean had started a new relationship with someone… with the exact person who helped him look for Jean just because she had to.

They eventually pulled apart, and Scott stared into her eyes, seeing sadness and joy, love and hate mixed into one. But unexpectedly, Emma broke down in Scott's arms. She knew she shouldn't love him because he was engaged, and he was helping him search for his missing fiancé, but she had always been attracted to him. Although, she stated herself Jean might not even be alive. But Kitty's words still ran threw her head **'She can't even take care of students! She let her old students be captured, and some of them killed!'**

Scott, on the other hand, wasn't thinking about that, but was being typically male. All he thought was *'Why is she crying? Surely I'm not that bad of a kisser! Jean would have said something…Jean! Oh god, how would I break it to her?!'*

-The next day, 3am-

Emma woke on Scott's bed, them both being fully clothed, and Scott's arms over her. Emma suddenly realised she cried herself to sleep. **'Good grief, Emma, get a grip of yourself!' **she thought to herself. She then telepathically kept Scott asleep, while she moved his arm away, and got off his bed. She took off her shoes before she opened his door, to not wake anyone up while she was prancing around the halls.

She tiptoed back to her room, and silently opened her door. But Kitty was sitting on the end of her bed, looking extremely angry.

"I thought that not being able to kill you was punishment for me, so I thought I should just annoy the hell out of you, by not letting you have a moments peace-" Kitty said, and went on about her devious plan, as if Emma hadn't scanned her mind by now. **'Well, Kitty, I don't remember having any with you, you nosy little brat' **Emma thought to herself, before listening to Kitty again.

"But when I came to your room, I find you weren't there. I then thought you'd run off. Sadly I was wrong. Your car was still here, as was your precious white-everything. So I started snooping around the house. But I grew tired and went back to my room, figuring you'd be back in two hours. I wake up, go back to your room, and you still weren't there. But, of course, you have good timing, as I was about to pack it in before you came back. Now, to the point…Where. Were. You?" Kitty finally finished.

"Oh, but of course you would snoop around looking for me, as pathetic and 'sad' as that is. But I have no secrets with a fellow team-mate, and I will tell you where I went," Emma said, as she started thinking up excuses.

"Well then, continue. Where were you?" Kitty replied eyeing her suspiciously.

"I was at the, erm. What's-it-called. That supposedly 'posh' place in the middle of New York. The, erm-" Emma said to Kitty. **'God, why am I suddenly scared?'** Emma thought to herself.

"Hellfire Club? Oh please, Emma! You wouldn't get membership there! Your too cruel!" Kitty slightly shouted.

'**Oh how wrong you are, Katherine'** Emma's stray thoughts said.

Emma then reached into her blazer's pocket, and pulled out a little card, imprinted with the lettering of **H.C**, standing for Hellfire Club, and passed it to Kitty. Kitty twirled it around, and read the back, showing the card to be an I.D for Emma to get in.

"Wow," Kitty breathed, "the 'H.C' are stooping so low, now," she finished.

"Keep it, Katherine. All I need to do to get in is be me," Emma responded.

And with that, Kitty stormed out of the room, and walked back to her own.

Emma pulled open her cupboard and looked at a photo-frame of her old students, featuring Sunspot, Mirage, Boom Boom, Pyro, Empath and Wallflower. She remembered the day when the MRD stormed into her academy, and shot her children with sleeping darts, and many fell asleep. Emma was also shot from behind, and when she become dizzy, she saw Wallflower attacking them, and Emma tried to yell to her that someone was behind her, but her voice was numb, and her powers where incapable to reach like this. Wallflower was shot in the head, from behind. She saw Sunspot attacking her murderer, and killing him, but only for Sunspot to be gunned down. Emma then fell unconscious. She woke up in a MRD van, to find out Empath died, as the doses of the sleeping-drug where fatal to him, and died in Mirage's arms.

Emma telepathically made the drivers stop, and Boom Boom destroyed their handcuffs, while Emma knocked down the door in her diamond form. Her, Mirage, Boom Boom and Pyro where running and running through the woods, while Mirage carried Empath's body. Emma could not sense the MRD soldiers following them while she was in her Diamond Mode, and when the shock of the MRD soldiers jumping in front of them reached Mirage's brain, she dropped Empath's body. Pyro burned the soldiers, and they continued running, but Mirage went back for Empath's body. She couldn't bear to imagine what the MRD would do with it. Emma warned her not to, but by then, Mirage was trees and bushes behind. All out of nowhere, they heard hundreds of bullets being shot, and Mirage's scream. Emma insisted they kept running, and they reached their academy again. They went in to get supplies such as food and water, but Pyro and Boom Boom where captured again. Emma fled to the garage, and jumped in her car and drove as fast as it would go, not knowing where she was going.

Emma undressed and went to her bed, but before she could get in, there was a silent knock on her door. Emma went to the door and opened it, and there stood Scott, slightly panicked.

"Are you alright? I woke up, and you weren't there, and I thought something bad might of happened" Scott said after each gasp.

'**He really cares about me'** Emma thought to herself, before replying, "yes, I'm fine,"

Scott felt extremely stupid and didn't know what to do, because he was afraid of looking like a 5 year old, going to his parents' room because he's scared of the dark.

"I know you want to come in Scott. I want you to, as well," Emma said, after reading his thoughts.

Scott stepped in her room, and closed the door, before embracing in another kiss, just as passionate as the one in the subbasement.

"If you are coming in the bed, you have to take your clothes off," Emma said, in the sexiest tone she could do without sounding as nervous and overjoyed as she was.

Scott made a mischievous smile, and removed every article of clothing, while Emma dropped hers, and as they got in the bed, entwined in the passion of their newfound love.


	4. Hellfire and Brimstone

**Later on –**

"You did WHAT!?" Bobby shouted to Kitty, having only just heard of what happened yesterday in the Infirmary. "Are **you** trying to get kicked off this team?! You just got a load of pity put onto Emma! It was your idea to get her kicked off, and you've made everyone feel sorry for her, not hate her!" Bobby kept on ranting to Kitty, who was sitting on his bed.

"I know, I know! But she deserved it for not looking after Illyana. She made Piotr come back from Russia, thinking Illyana was dead! And you know me and her are like sisters," Kitty defended herself. "But we now know where she goes at nights." She said, holding up Emma's membership-card to the Hellfire Club. "Apparently, the HC are now endangering everyone there,"

"And your surprised she got in? She's filthy rich, Kitty. Of course she would get in. And if being rich wouldn't of allowed her membership, she would of telepathically made them allow her membership," Bobby responded.

"What ever. Now, we just have to make it look like she's made a evil cult in there, and is planning to destroy the X-Men, or something," Kitty said, while planning schematics in her head.

"Yeh, but that IS serious. Then she will turn against the X-Men for revenge. Remember what happened to Domino, and how she got kicked out for not following the rules?" Bobby said while checking his planner. "We don't have any lessons today, do we?" He asked Kitty.

Kitty picked up his pillow and lunged it at him. "No, doofus! It's Saturday. That means no lessons until Monday. Anyway, thanks for staying behind while the others left to go round N.Y. It's not fair on you to punish yourself just because I'm on house-isolation for 2 months," Kitty said, looking down at her own planner, working out what type homework was due next week.

"Hey, no biggie. We're friends, and it gives us time to plot against Emma. Oh Yeh. House-isolation. Can't go to the H.C," Bobby said, while jumping on his pile of dirty clothes.

Kitty looked up over her planner and said "I walk threw walls, you can freeze people. I doubt we'll be caught,"

"Oh Yeh," was all Bobby could respond with before yawning.

Kitty tsked and said, "Get some sleep, ice boy. You're going to be up from 11 PM till 3AM,"

**11 PM –**

Emma stood outside of Scott's room, talking to Scott about why she couldn't come in tonight.

"I have to go out. Business things. I still run Frost International, you know," Emma said to him.

"Y'sure I can't come with you? I'd be in the parking lot," Scott pleaded. He didn't like being too far away from Emma incase she went missing, too.

"Sorry, Scott. No pets allowed," Emma said jokingly, and kissed his check. She started walking down the hall, and waved back to him, before going downstairs.

She went into the garage, and jumped into her car, and turned the keys. She pressed a button on the controls, and the garage door opened, and Emma drove off into the night.

Kitty was hurriedly pulling Bobby down the street, and around the corners. As they where going to the Hellfire Club, they couldn't just walk in wearing Jeans and a T-Shirt, so before, Kitty phased them into the most expensive clothing-shop, which of course was closed by this time, in New York, and Iceman froze the cameras. She then took a skinny black dress for her, which came down to her knees, with no sleeves or back, but straps going up to her neck, where they tied. Of course, Kitty couldn't resist getting new shoes, and took some black, strapped high-heels, and silver earrings, bracelet, necklace and a black and silver handbag, which carried her clothes in.

Bobby, on the other hand, just pulled some black trousers of a rack, a blue shirt, black tie, a blazer, shoes and cufflinks.

When Kitty came out of the changing rooms, her hair was tied up in a bun, and put red lipstick on with black eye shadow.

Bobby just looked at her, with his jaw open, stunned at how that was his best friend who always wore Jeans and trainers, looking so done-up.

Kitty pushed his mouth closed, and told Bobby to leave his clothes here, and phased him under ground, and up again, outside of the store so they wouldn't trip the alarms. She then pulled him around the last corner, and they walked nearer the Hellfire Club's mansion. She once again phased Bobby under ground, and phased back up, inside the Mansion.

"Look for Emma. She will be the person in full white," Kitty whispered to Bobby, as they entered through the second set of doors, and into the main room.

Bobby and Kitty where turning their heads, and was looking for Emma's trademark white clothes.

"There!" whispered Bobby to Kitty, and pointed to Emma, still wearing her casual clothes, walking up the stairs.

Kitty grabbed a hold of Bobby's arm, and pulled him into a corner, before phasing them under ground.

Bobby and Kitty ran to where they assumed the second floor would be, before Kitty phased them up.

Just as their heads got above the ground, Kitty pushed Bobby's head lower, so only the top of their heads where seen and solid. There in the room, stood Emma, with her unconscious class, minus Magik, talking to people called 'Shaw' & 'Selene', who where oddly dressed as if they came from the Revolution era. The class where behind Shaw and Selene, which was a very bad move.

"Shaw, I can't let you use my children as your own hit-group! I don't care if my others where, but they got killed for it! If you didn't command them to try and kill the President, they wouldn't be dead!" Emma said, raising her voice a little.

"Oh please, Emma. There are thousands of Mutants! They are disposable, much like your previous group," The black-haired woman called Selene said.

"I'd watch your tone, if I were you, Selene, and remember your place. The death of the first Hellions was tragic, I agree. But Emma, If you expect us to do it, you will be tied to us, and would be put in jail," The man called Shaw said.

"I don't **care**! I'd rather be in a prison then anymore children loosing their lives for your evil doing! I'm done here. Consider my membership no more," Emma said, while throwing her membership cards to Shaw's feet, while ripping up the children's ID's.

"Emma, you where sent to the X-Mansion to retrieve Jean, not to be a teacher, and become a sodding X-Man for life!" Selene shouted.

While hearing this, Kitty and Bobby made very silent gasps. But all of a sudden, they heard a voice in their head. **'Kitty, Phase the children out of here! But do it one by one. I'll try to distract them'**. The voice was Emma's.

"Selene, I've told you, Jean is dead! Cerebro can't find her, and I will not betray the X-Men! For all we know, the Phoenix Force could of died with her! If that is the case, I am no longer needed here," Emma was said, slightly panicky.

Kitty phased up with Bobby, and she pulled Dust down, while Bobby pulled Rockslide.

"God, he is heavy, isn't he?" Bobby whispered to Kitty.

"Emma, the Phoenix can't just die while possessing someone. It would leave, and find someone else, as you know," Shaw was saying, extremely calm.

"But do we know that as a fact? All these artefacts could be wrong! Some genius could of found old stone, and carved into it!" Emma was saying, less panicked than before.

By now, Kitty and Bobby had phased all out, except the Cuckoos.

Emma knew they where loyal to the Hellfire Club, so she was trying to erase everything they knew about the Hellfire Club. After all, Emma had taught them how to use Telepathy, but she didn't teach them everything she knew.

'**Emma, do you think Bobby and me would just be able to phase Selene and Shaw into a wall? Wouldn't it be easier?** Kitty was thinking, knowing Emma was listening.

'**Just get the Cuckoo's out before they awaken.** **I'll handle Selene and Shaw'**

With that, Kitty and Bobby jumped on the Cuckoo's body, grabbing them all, and phased them down to the basement. Kitty, Bobby, and the awoken class, minus the Cuckoos, smashed threw the wall, and ran to the X-Van Bobby brought.

"Shaw, let me leave or I will leave with force," Emma said to him, while her skin started to be coated in diamond.

"Please don't make this an issue, Emma. Let's jus-" Shaw responded to Emma, but before he could finish, Emma picked him up, and threw him at the door. He smashed threw it, and threw the wall, and into the bathroom.

Emma then charged at Selene, and quickly crouched down, and spun her leg, knocking her over. Emma made the Diamond come off her skin, and then Telepathically sedated Shaw and Selene, by unplugging a part of their brains, which kept them awake. She then went back into her Diamond Form, and smashed threw the window, and landed in the bushes.

She made the diamond disappear again, and telepathically cloaked herself, while running to the X-Van.

In it, there sat Kitty and Bobby at the front, wearing their usual clothes again, and they insisted they returned the other clothes. After, Emma got in the back, and kept the Cuckoos sedated, while erasing their loyalty to the Hellfire Club, by reminding them that they where captured and hypnotised into joining.

Back at the institute, Emma told them how the explosion was her fault by trying to sedate Jean and the Professor, but how Jean fought back and caused the explosion. Kitty was angry at first, but after realising how having the Professor in a coma was good, because he could tell them about the future, she calmed down. She was still annoyed at how Jean was most likely dead, but Emma insisted that she might be only missing, and also in a coma, or maybe trying to start a life without using her powers, or maybe she even lost her powers, or forgot she had them.

Emma then went to Scott's room, where he was sitting on his bed, reading the Da vinci code. He looked up to see Emma and said, "Good meeting?" with a smile on his face.

Emma's face was so calm, and she responded with "If you define good as sitting at a table with a couple of morons called Shaw and Selene, asking for me to loan them so money, and then being bored to death with pie-charts and tables, then yes," and kissed, him while slowly pushing him to his bed, and with this, Scott let out a little beam, which closed the door.


	5. Mercury's beginning

AN: Yes, I've returned from my absence, and I've decided- Mercury and Hellion will join the team, and Magik will leave. I may try and focus more on X-23, Hellion, Mercury and Emma as they are the most interesting, IMHO. Reviews are weolcome.

**1 Month Later**

Illyana sat down in her place in the class room, which had possibly became her favourite room in the mansion, as she was able to see her "Friends" as Sooraya called it- back in Russia, Illyana only had her brother as she simply refused to go and talk with other people her age as she _knew_ she would have abuse thrown at her and her family. When her brother turned to metal to save her when she was a little girl, half the village was there, and her family has frequently had hurtful mail put through their letterbox, abuse wrote on their walls, and their crops stolen and destroyed.

She couldn't just stand around a let people say hurtful things about her and her family, and lashed out at any one who spoke hatred of them. She knew this was un-stoppable, as she tried to restrain herself multiple times, but it continued to happen. She just simply thought the less attention drawn to her family, the better, and ceased going out. She didn't have to worry about that here- this was her family, people she loved. Granted, Santo frequently annoyed her, but it was nothing compared to what hatred she had felt at the hands of others.

The door swung open, revealing Emma in a slightly new look- it seemed to be a variation of her uniform, however, her bustier now had lace going down the middle to tie it together, and she had a massive circled X where her cape and bustier met, to hold them together. The X had a silver outline, and a light blue tinge inside of it. Illyana also noticed Miss. Frost now wore smaller gloves, beginning at just above her elbows and stopped at her middle finger.

'Бог', her mind said unconsciously, 'she must've decided she needed to show slight more skin, да?' Her eyes started to look Miss. Frost up and down, before realising Emma was guiding another person into the room.

"WOAH!" Santo shouted upon seeing the new addition to the room, "What the hell is _that_? It looks like somebody thrown a wig on a crow-bar!" Sooraya stared at Santo with disapproving eyes, which silenced him immediately.

Surely, though, Santo's description was near perfect- in front of them stood the shape of a young female, roughly Laura's age. Her skin reflected the beams from the sun like smooth metal, as it was just that. Her entire body was coated in a slick looking Metal substance, not even leaving Pupils in her eyes. Red hair fell from her head, tied up into a pony-tale. Her expression was hard to read, but it seemed sort of sad.

"This, class, is Cessily Kincaid, AKA Mercury, the newest member to the group. I suggest you all be very kind to Miss. Kincaid, as she had quite a bit of trouble getting of Genosha, and ill-manners is not very attractive. Any one seen being rude to her will be dealt with, with punishments like cleaning the X-Jet, Danger Room, inside and outside of the mansion, and every break and lunch time will have training sessions with Mr. Logan. Do I make my self clear?" Emma said in a soft, relaxed voice. This only made it seem scarier to the students, as they knew she would actually make them do all of the above threats.

"Illyana, Miss. Kincaid will be sharing a room with you as all the other rooms are taken. Look after her, show her around, and if anything bad is to happen, _you_ are being held responsible." Emma added on when she walked towards Illyana. "Cessily, you may sit where you choose"

Cessily glanced across the class room and noted that the back desks where taken by s massive Rock monster (who had to take up 2) and a black haired girl wearing a black coat, purple tank-top, black shorts, black boots and a chocker.

'Okay…seems like trouble… avoid that one' Cessily though to herself, and noticed that Miss. Frost was smiling at that though.

Cessily walked over and sat next to the girl called Illyana, and took out her psychology books for the lesson. She compared her to the girl at the back- blonde hair, pink t-shirt, ¾ length jeans, pink trainers.

'Oh god, too girly' Cessily thought then. She was a high-school cheer-leader before she ran away to Genosha, and even though she was girly, she wasn't THAT girly. She turned around and saw a girl wearing a abaya with a niqāb for her face. Obviously a Muslim- seems nice, she thought to herself. She then looked to the other side of the classroom and saw a girl with short, blue hair, wearing a T-Shirt that had what looked like a Bunny with a machine-gun on it, baggy jeans ripped at the knees, and sneakers.

'She…seems all right. Tom boy-ish, but alright" Cessily continued her trail of thought.

…

By the end of the lesson, she had assessed the whole class- the boy with golden skin and blonde hair called Josh seemed like someone who meditated a lot and tried to keep calm; definitely someone she wanted to be around with. The big rock-monster, Santo, seemed like the class-clown, but sort of brotherly; also someone to stick around with. The girl at the back, Laura, scared her, but she assumed this was just a act to keep people away from her; try and get as close as possible. The blue haired girl, Noriko, seemed like a cool person, but sort of bitchy; keep her eye on that one. The Muslim, Sooraya, seemed friendly, and her and Cessily instantly liked each other; keep very close or you lose your only friend here. The girl she will be sharing a room with, Illyana, seemed like one of those girly-girls who was also the teachers pet; _try_ to be nice. And the creepy quintuplets, whose only name she could remember was Celeste's, seemed nice if you could get them talking; don't get on their bad-side.

Cessily walked into her new room and found all her belongings sorted out, other than her clothes. She determined the room was big enough for 2, maybe even 3, but couldn't help wonder why the window in the room was so damn big! It leaves plenty of room for people to break in, she kept thinking to herself.

Minutes later, Cessily sorted out her clothes and went down to the Danger Room, which she had been told where they test their powers and learn to work as a team. The uniform she'd been given was black, yellow and bulky- she couldn't understand why they would put extra weight on them when they need to be agile. The main piece of the suit was black, with a yellow centre going vertically down the middle. It had big yellow bulky boots, which connected to a yellow X-Pad on your knees, and the gloves where big, yellow and bulky. The belt was –surprise, surprise- Yellow, and the X buckle was also big.

When she entered the Danger Room, she found everyone else wearing the same, other than Santo and Sooraya- Santo didn't have any of the top half, including gloves, as it was too small for him, as Sooraya just wore her abaya with a yellow belt.

'Originality, people! Haven't you heard of it?' She thought to herself.

She then noticed the Laura had cut the top-half to leave her stomach exposing, so Cessily quickly turned around and concentrated on forming the area around her stomach to turn into spikes. Once the material was cut, she easily ripped it off, and then concentrated on doing the same to the parts on her shoulders and above her elbows.

Emma walked into the observation deck, which had new windows and controls placed there from before where Illyana destroyed it. She looked down at the Hellions and proceeded to talk into the mike.

"Today you will be re-doing your basic training again, since the last time you all done it, your fail caused us to re-build the whole room. You may begin" Emma said before flicking a green switch, and the room made a whirring noise, much like a computer.

Cannons appeared from the roof and spun around to face the students, before targeting on Mercury. An electrical bolt flew out of it without warning, leaving Mercury nano-seconds to re-act. She stretched her metal skin upwards and apart at the centre, leaving a massive whole in the now 16ft Mercury. The electrical bolt flew through the whole without even touching a bit of her.

She proceeded to do front flips before grabbing a hold of the cannon, allowing her body to shrink back down, and filling the whole, and formed her right arm into a massive sharp blade. She repeatedly sliced at the open circuits on top of it, before cutting the pole that held it to the ceiling, leaving the cannon to fall to the ground, which caused an explosion. From the smoke, a puddle of metal ran forward, before forming back to Mercury.

On the opposite side of the Danger Room, the whole wall opened up, and out of the shadows, a 37ft ball rolled forwards. Magik jumped into the air, before landing on a disk of light, and flew straight towards it. She reached into her chest and pulled out her sword, and dangled it downwards. The ball rolled straight towards it, and the sword sliced it only once, before the ball broke a part in half, and fell to the ground.

Surge ran forward, the electricity flying out her gloves, when the walls beside her opened up, and water flew out. She ran straight into the waiting water, unable to stop in time, and the electric shocks ran across her body. Surge pulled her concentration together, and focused on letting out all the electricity she had stored, and sent electric shocks to both of the hoses sticky out the walls, making them shatter and break, leaving droplets of water flow from the wall.

Elixir ran over to Surge to see if she was badly hurt, and 2 sections of the walls started to push forward slightly. Santo sprinted forward and knocked Elixir out the way, before holding back 2 columns of the walls.

"N-n-not…. A-g-gain!" Santo grunted, using his strength to keep them held back.

X-23, ran forward, and allowed she to fall on the floor, sliding forwards, and let out her left foot-claw, and sliced the mechanics pushing the column on Santo's left. Santo then pushed both hands to the right column and used all his force to send it backwards into the wall, smashing the circuits that pushed it forward.

The floor under Dust started to break apart, and she was left standing on a square while the floor around her fell into the blackness. The 1 square she stood on started to shake, and flew upwards, barely leaving Dust enough time to grab a hold of it. She then started to turn into sand and flew across the room and flew up to the ceiling.

A fan then came downwards from the ceiling and started to blow Dust inwards towards it. She quickly flew in-between it, and used her sand particles to cut through it, with all the blades falling to the floor with a loud CLANK.

The Stepford Cuckoos just sat in the corner and where talking to each other through their mental connection- Emma said they had to actually physically go into the Danger Room this time. Since they where in there, they refused to take part, stating they had already beat the course and need a challenge- one that can not be given by the Danger Room.

Emma flicked the green switch downwards, and the light in it turned red, before turning off the Danger Room. She glanced at her class who lost to this course a month ago, now seeing them stand together, looking up through the wreckage which showed their victory.

"Well done, class. You have finally beat beginner mode, part 1. I'm ever so proud of you all" Emma said into the mike, her voice dripping with sarcasm.

Suddenly a pink-ish circle appeared in the room, swirling around. Red rays of light shot out of it, before echoed screams where heard. Male and female screams echoed the Danger Room and Subbasement.

"No…I recognise those voices….. CHARLES! DOMINO! LOGAN! LAURA!" Emma screamed towards it. She ran towards the elevator and jumped off it when it was halfway down, rolling on the floor back to her feet.

X-23 just stared at her, clearly thinking that she was insane. She was right _here_! She couldn't be in there, wherever there was. And if she had ever been in there, she would of remembered Logan being there.

Suddenly a green beam shot through, and a hand with a raggy sleeve came through the circle. Emma grabbed it at once, and turned to her diamond form, pulling with all her strength. Rockslide grabbed a hold of her and also continued to pull. Suddenly, all the Hellions where pulling at the hand, eager to get this person out of there.

"Santo…if you don't… Urgh… remove you're hand from my backside, I will.. Gah! Have it cut off and used as the… institutes… door-knocker!" Emma shouted, and Rockslide instantly released her, and Emma gave once last pull and pulled the figure out of the circle.

On the floor laid a young-man, roughly 2 years older than Laura, dressed in grey rags with a red M on his left breast. His face was covered in bruises, cuts and stubble. His eyes where wide open, shining a brilliant green. He sat upwards, looked around the room, and stared at X-23.

"Oh…. Hey, Laura…" he said, before his face turned pure white, like a sheet, and fell to the floor, unconscious.

"So…Laura, you know this Hobo?" Santo said, slightly kicking the boy in the chest.


	6. Hellion's beginning

6PM

"Who is he, Laura?" Josh said, full of curiosity. "I mean, he said 'hi' to _you_ and knew your name. Don't you recognise him from anywhere?"

Josh, Laura, Cessily and the rest of the Hellions stood in the subbasement, out side of the infirmary. Santo leaned against the wall opposite the circular X doors, while Laura was crouched down, her arms dangling. She raised her head a little higher than it was, and focused on the person in the room.

Snff

"No. I have never seen him before or smelt him. He is as new to me as you" she said in an emotionless voice. Laura never really showed emotions other than sadness, confusion, anger, and very rarely happiness and humour.

"Miss Frost said he is called Julian Keller, born in Los Angeles, California, 2012. He was born under MRD roof, his parents being soldiers. He was taken to a Concentration Camp at the age of 2, when his parent's 'Friends' found out he was a Mutant with the power of Telekinesis. At the age of 17 he was taken to a Death Camp, where he met Lucas Bishop and Neena Thurman and became a secret X-Man." All of the Stepford Cuckoo's said in what seemed like a rehearsed speech. "When the professor was caught, Julian was taken away to be exterminated before he was saved and freed all the Mutants there with the other X-Men. Their final mission was to stop Master Mold, chief Sentinel, but it created a teleportation dimension field, which happened to appear in our Danger Room. Julian saw every one else die during the process of being teleported and is the only survivor." They finished, their eye's shinning a brilliant light blue, with their lips turned slightly up at the edges.

Everyone stared at them, their facial expressions speaking for them- shock, amusement, disappointment, curiosity, fear. Santo blinked three times before turning around near the exit.

"Yeh…all that from a mind-scan. I'm so glad my brain is rock. I'm out of here- I have Guitar Hero upstairs, and it's begging to be played" he said, before walking off in the distance. The Cuckoo's, Nori and Illyana shortly followed him through the elevator doors.

Laura then stood up from her crouch and walked towards the infirmary's doors, and placing her hand on the cool metal surface of it. The electronic door then slid apart, and Laura walked in with Josh a few steps behind her.

"W-w-wait. We're not suppose to go in there- Miss. Frost said he may be unstable" Sooraya said, reaching her hand out to try and grab Josh.

"Sooraya, if he is dangerous, you can turn to sand, Laura can heal herself and I can heal myself. No big deal. Are you coming or staying?" Josh said over his shoulder, as he waited for Sooraya to respond to him.

Sooraya hesitated before walking up to him and followed Josh into the infirmary. They walked in to find Laura bent over an unconscious Julian in his bed. Her hair dangled across his face, and her face was bent to his neck.

_Snff_

Josh and Sooraya look at Laura as if she just done the most disgusting thing in the world. Laura turned around to face them and stared at their disgusted expressions.

"I needed to know his scent encase something bad happened" She quickly explained to them, watching their expressions drop with relief, and Josh made an 'O' with his mouth.

…

"Mr. Keller, you will be staying with Mr. Foley, our residential healer and your team mate." Emma said, guiding him along the corridor of rooms. She opened the second-of-last door from the end and guided him in. Once Julian was in, he notice that the room was white and cream, the walls empty apart from that one massive, god-damn window. The carpet was a yellowy-cream with a white rug across the floor, and both double beds where clean of anything. If there wasn't a note-pad and pen, photo and trainers next to the bed on the left, Julian would of swore this room was new.

The bright light coming from the room made Julian's eyes hurt a little, since the closest thing he saw from where he came from was a dirty grey- nothing was ever new, places where destroyed, the Sentinels gave off particulates which turned a lot of stuff dirty. He was starting to miss the darkness a little.

"When we are 100% sure you won't be a danger to yourself and others, we will let you go and buy some new clothes, stationary and what not. But until then, you may order stuff off the internet with the budget we give you or you may ask your peers if they would be kind enough to loan you some- be sensible and ask Josh or David. You know Santo's clothes won't fit you, so don't try and be smart and wear them." Emma said to him.

Julian nodded and took this all in. Back in the past, friends and family dead, and unable to leave the Institute's grounds. How the hell was he meant to cope with this? And who the hell is David? He was told about every Mutant here, and the name David never came up.

"Excuse me, Em's, but-" Julian started to say to Emma before being cut off.

"You will respond to me as either Ms. Frost, Miss. Frost or White Queen. If I take a liken to you and you prove yourself well in my books, you may call me Emma, however not in class." Emma said in a unintentionally flirtatious voice. "You will be assigned to my class and my squad- the Hellions. You will answer to me, Logan, the Professor if you ever meet him and Ororo."

"'Kay, Em's," he saw Emma's hand ball up into a fist, and the edge of his lips turned up slightly, "but I won't take any bull from your students, so you can't blame me if they are knocked through a wall, or somethin'" he said while pushing his hand through his short-ish, black, spiky hair.

Emma eased her grip and allowed her hand to relax. She let a smile spread across her face, her blue lips reaching upwards.

'I like this one' she thought to herself. 'Strong, truthful and humour. Leader potential?' she stared deeply into his blue eyes,

She walked over to the two wardrobes, and opened the one nearest Julian's bed, which you see as soon as you open the door. She pulled out a black and yellow outfit, and then grabbed two big yellow gauntlets, two boots, a belt, and a black jacket with a yellow zipper.

"This will be your costume. You can add layers, cut it, but cannot change it completely. Everyone on the team has one, so there is no reason to have that look of disgust on your face" she said to him, looking at his expression. "Practice is in 10"

She then left the room, with her blonde hair and white cape flowing behind her. Julian peered out his door, and stared after her. He then started to concentrate, and tapped into his Telekinesis. A green aura then appeared at the bottom of Emma's cape, and it was raised into the air gently, so Emma wouldn't notice.

"Heh…nice ass" Julian said to himself, letting a cheeky grin grow across his face.

…

Julian exited the elevator and entered the Danger Room to find everyone staring at him accusingly. He stared at all of them with curiosity written all over his face.

"What? What's the matter- never seen someone younger than you actually older than you?" Julian sneered.

"No, Mr. Keller, the fact is you are an hour late," Emma's voice came from behind him. He wasn't surprised to see her standing there in her diamond form, having heard stories of the X-Men's powers.

"Really? I swear you said 'Practice in two hours', so I thought I'd come early," the bitter sarcasm rolled out of Julian's mouth.

Emma walked closer towards him. "You _will_ be here on time from now on, and to make sure you remember that you will be cleaning every inch of the Mansion- inside, outside, Subbasement and grounds. Your punishment starts tomorrow" Emma said with her smooth, silky voice, before walking away.

…

Julian came out from the locker-room and proceeded down the empty halls. He couldn't believe his class where the only students here- the stories told of the Institute as a place full of Mutants from many age groups. He also wondered why on earth the adults and the rest on the official X-Men team would decide this of all nights to leave the students alone and go out for some "relaxation time". As he was walking, he bypassed what was the old-new girl, Cessily.

"Hey!" she called out to him, her voice surprisingly enthusiastic after the trouble he caused the team. He turned around to see her walking back to him as if she forgot to give him something. "Julian, is it? I'm Cessily. I was the new girl before you arrived 3 hours after- isn't that weird? Anyway, I figured you'd need a friend considering you're in the past now and really alone, and the fact that you know that your friends are dead now must be har- OHMIGOD! I'm so sorry; I didn't mean to say it like that! I can be such a idiot sometimes," she let the words fall out her mouth full speed.

Julian held a hand up to silence here. "Don't worry about it. You only told the truth- it's not like your lying" He replied to her. It's true- and she can't really say sorry for their deaths if she had nothing to do with it, since _she_ was dead at the time.

"No, seriously, I'm so sorry. Let me make up for you- you're from the future, right? And it's all, kind of…boom-boom, crash, destroy?" she said, making motions with her hands which enlarged on the words 'boom-boom'. "So…What _you_ need is…." She let the climax build up, and Julian actually felt himself getting excited, but refused to change his facial expression.

"McDCONALDS!" Cessily finally squealed out loud.

'My _GOD_, she's got to be kidding me!' Julian thought to himself. 'They _DON'T_ know that McDonalds was made of dead animal experiments yet?'

"Erm…. I'll pass on that, and can you even eat with your…you know, powers?" Julian finally responded to her.

"Yeh, I _can_ but I don't _need_ to. I have no idea why I'm telling you this 'cause you seem like you just want to be left alone and I can tell I'm annoying you, but I suppose _I_ need a friend. Anyway- I don't need to eat or drink, but I like to…. it makes me feel more…I don't know...Human" She said- fast paced at the start, but towards the end, she slowed down, and let out a small, quick smile when she finished.

Julian could tell she looked sad, but he was banned from leaving the Institute (like _THAT_ would stop him, anyway) and he didn't know whether his powers where effected during the time-portal-thingy-majiggy.

"Why don't you ask Laura? I'm sure she'd like to go out with you" Julian responded, thinking quickly so she wouldn't be alone.

"Laura wouldn't like to- she's doom and gloom, sort of" Cessily replied, a lot slower, sad. She had no romantic feelings for Julian, but in a weird sort of way, he felt like a brother to her.

Footsteps where then heard coming up the stairs and crossing the hall. When the person was in sight, Julian felt his breath being taken away at seeing her. Laura stood there in a black tank top and dark skinny-jeans with big black boots. All the memories he had of Laura- she didn't remember. She won't remember, now. He's just another boy to her- why should he treat her differently if she won't ever know him?

Laura stared into Julian's eyes for a brief second, before looking down, placing her hands in her pockets and walked straight passed him. She couldn't help but remember his scent, and it drove her crazy- she realised earlier the week that she had been following his scent the whole time he was there, no matter where he was.

Suddenly, the ground started to shake, and engines where heard. Smashing was heard on the ceiling as pieces of it fell off of it. Laura sprinted towards the window closest to her, and was blinded by a bright circular light. A mechanical arm smashed through the window and sent Laura flying backwards at a remarkable speed. She smashed through multiple walls before falling down.

The roof started to crack open around the edges, before it rose high into the air. The warm-breeze from the night flew across the whole mansion, and everyone on the second floor stared up to the sky- there stood a 25ft Sentinel staring down at all of them. Other specks where flying towards the Mansion, before lowering down acres away and walking forwards. Julian counted them- 19,20,21,22,23. 23 Massive new Sentinels attacking a group of Students, who just completed Beginner's Level 1, part II.

"This is _NOT_ good" Julian shouted above the roaring engines of the Sentinels.


	7. Metallic Monsters

Blue electricity smashed through the walls that stood beside Julian, leaving a massive hole. Nori seemed to appear out of the dust and smoke it created, her metal gauntlets crackling with electricity, and electricity flowing out her eyes. Then, without a hint, a black man the same age as Nori walked out from behind the dust and smoke. Julian observed him- hair shaved, big glasses, orange t-shirt tucked into jeans; Un-coolest person, ever Julian thought.

Cessily took a few steps forward from Julian's side. "H-h-h-how are we meant to fight that? WHAT IS THAT?" She yelled towards the machine, but obviously speaking to the others.

"It's a Sentinel, and there is only one way to stop it-" Julian shouted over the Sentinel's engines before being cut-off.

"By frying the fucking shit out of it" Nori said, cutting him off. She sprang forward, and jumped onto its hand. She then grabbed a hold of its hinges, and swung herself upwards, before landing on its arm. She sprinted up the arm and towards the neck, before raising her gauntlets up and sending them into the neck with force.

The electricity channelled through the Sentinel's metal body, melting and destroying wires and circuits. The electricity then started to channel up to its head, sending strands of electricity around it, before finally making the head explode. As the Sentinel fell forwards, Nori rang up its arm and jumped into the air, allowing the Sentinel to smash into the west-wing of the mansion before landing in front of Cessily.

After several seconds, a roaring flame was heard above them, before another Sentinel dropped down in front of them. It took only moments before sand was flying around it, shredding the metal into pieces and easily cutting all wires and circuits. By destroying the protection, the sand was able to reach the core, and flared it, causing an explosion that knocked the Hellions back, destroyed the West half of the mansion and the area surrounding it.

The sand flew over to the ever so slightly injured teens, since Julian formed a telekinetic shield, before forming back into Sooraya.

"It was… Annoying me. It interrupted my prayers," She said calmly, but the shakiness was in her voice.

From behind them, rubble started to move about, before a hand rose from it. Laura pulled herself out of it, before allowing her claws to slide out on her fists. She tilted her neck all the way around, allowing her bones to crack and loosen up, before charging forwards. She dived off the ledge where the window and wall once was, and rose up again on a Sentinel's back.

She slid her claws out of it's back, while climbing upwards, before jumping into the air, and allowing her foot claws out. She then did a spin-kick in the air, which easily cut the top of the sentinel's head off. She peered down into the head, and slashed at tons of wires, before the light in the sentinels eyes went put, and it fell to the ground, not moving.

"Yaaaay, only 20 more!" Julian said with mock enthusiasm, clapping his hands like a toddler.

He then pulled his hands apart, and aimed at the walls before sending out telekinetic blasts to them, destroying every remaining bit of them in seconds. He then saw Santo still in his bed, asleep. He waved his hand about, and raised his bed up with such speed, and slammed it against the wall. Santo then kicked it off of himself.

"HEY, WHAT THE FUCK WAS THAT FOR?" Santo yelled.

"Look around you, dumb-ass! INVASION!" Julian replied. He then used his telekinesis to raise Santo into the air, and faced the Sentinels. The aura around Santo shined a brilliant, emerald green. Julian pulled his arms backwards, before pushing them forwards again with force.

The build up Julian built for Santo was enough to send Santo flying miles, and he would of if the Sentinels didn't block his path. Santo easily smashed through 7 Sentinel's chests, leaving a gapping hole, before the Sentinels fell backwards and exploded. Santo slammed his foot to the ground, allowing him to break, but the distance of his brake was 12 metres, and left a massive empty line of dirt behind him, with his foot smoking.

Julian then raised himself and Cessily into the air, and sent himself and her flying towards the Sentinels.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAGH! I DON'T WANNA DIE, ASS-WIPE. PUT ME THE FUCK DOWN! KELLER! KELLER! HOLY SHI- KELLER, LOOK OUT!" Cessily screamed and shouted at the top of her lungs, fear and rage boiling inside of her.

Julian had to pull right, and had nano-seconds to do so, otherwise the laser and Sentinel was charging would of hit him right in the chest. Luckily, only the left arm of his t-shirt got destroyed. He stopped mid-track, and just floated in that spot, staring at his t-shirt

"That was my favourite shirt…" he whined to himself, before his head snapping up, and his eyes glowing green, giving off green telekinetic energy. "That was my ONLY shirt!" he yelled, before turning around and formed green energy around his right arm. He curled his right hand into a fist, and sent his arm towards the Sentinel, and the Sentinel reacted as if a crane had been smashed into it.

"That's it, Keller- put me down… NOW" Cessily shouted, staring at Julian, before being lowered down.

She then quickly turned into a puddle, leaving her clothes to fall on top of each other. She moved forward with great speed before increasing her size, and forming her human-like body. She towered over the Sentinels, and formed her right arm into a massive metal spike, and her left hand into a massive spiked boulder. She slammed her left hand down on 2 of them, smashing them into pieces, before spinning her left arm around, smashing all the sentinels near her. She then spun her right arm around, cutting in half the remaining Sentinels she could reach.

Julian flew forward to the last 5, and raised his hands into the air. The Sentinels then had a green aura around them, before floating into the sky. He then curled both his hands into fists, and the Sentinels started to crush into circular balls. He then made sure they where destroyed, by slamming his fists together, and the Sentinel's remains smashed into each other, before exploding and raining Sentinel parts.

…

After Julian and Cessily made it back to the half-destroyed mansion, they all congratulated each other, and Julian caught Laura looking at him, before she looked away and walked downstairs.

'What's her deal? She loved me in the future, and she wasn't shy about it, so why is she now?' he thought to himself.

Only moments later, though, did Laura come back and announce to every "Illyana, Josh and the Cuckoo's are gone."


End file.
